1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a cutting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wire or bolt cutter. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a mechanical cutting device that is preferably mounted on an extendable pole for cutting wires or bolts that are disposed overhead.
2. Background Discussion
Many buildings have suspended ceilings and during renovations these ceilings are sometimes removed. When a worker is cutting down a ceiling with a ladder he must climb up and down the ladder and move it to every location where a wire is hung. If the worker is using scaffolds, the floor has to be cleaned constantly so it can be repositioned. Both of these methods are time consuming.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a wire cutter that is actuable by a user on the floor to cut a wire or bolt which usually can not be reached without a ladder or scaffold.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wire cutter that has a guiding means to help position the wire between the cutters.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a wire cutter that is actuable by a user to first push the tool onto the wire and secondly to pull the tool to cut the wire.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention, there is provided a cutting apparatus that comprises a handle, a first arm and a second arm. A hinge member is provided for pivotally supporting the first and second arms about a pivot point that is adjacent facing ends of these arms. A cutter blade is supported from at least one of the first and second arms. A pivot mechanism intercouples the handle and the outer ends of the first and second arms and includes a spring for biasing the arms to a position wherein the cutter blade is closed. The pivot mechanism interacts with the arms to bias the arms to a position where the cutter blade is closed while enabling a pivoting of the arms to open the cutter blade to receive a wire or the like for cutting.
More particularly, the cutter blade may be comprised of a pair of cutter blades one supported from each respective first and second arm. In one embodiment in accordance with the present invention the pivot mechanism may include a hinged handle extension and a bracket. In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention the pivot mechanism may comprise a pair of flexture springs. In accordance with a further feature of the present invention, the handle may be secured to an extendable pole. In accordance with still a further feature of the present invention, one or both of the arms may be provided with a guide means for guiding against the item to be cut.
The cutting apparatus of the present invention is preferably useable for removing suspended ceilings and thus cutting wires or the like associated with suspended ceilings. As indicated previously, the cutting apparatus may be used with an extension pole depending upon the height of the ceiling involved. However, it is also to be understood that the cutting apparatus of the present invention may be used on other types of cutting applications.